Blue and Red
by fately
Summary: AU; There was more to them than just the same model headphones. Very slight protagonist/female protagonist if you look hard enough.


**Title** : Blue and Red

**Pairing **: Protagonist/Female Protagonist if you squint really hard. And I mean it when I mean you have to squint really hard.

**Rating** : T

**Summary**: AU; There was more to them than just the same model headphones.

This was really difficult to write, because first of all...Well, I don't own Persona 3 or Persona 3 Portable. My friend owns both and I steal them for the sake of my fandom love. I have played them enough to know the story line sufficiently, but alas- I have not played enough to know the characters' full personalities as well as the real gamers of Persona would know. It doesn't really help that the protagonists are silent. I'm guessing that the female protagonist is slightly brighter than the male. So...just...bear with me here. I _really _hate making characters OOC, and I really tried my best to keep them in character.

AU, because- well, Mister and Miss Protagonist would never meet each other in the real games.

The male protagonist's headphones are actually silver in the story. I made them blue in here. Another reason for making this AU.

* * *

_Blue and Red_

* * *

She asked the store owner if he had the same type in a different color.

"Sorry, miss. We had blue, but the last one was bought by this kid with blue hair just last week. We'll be getting some new shipment in a few months."

She frowned. A few months? But she needed new headphones _now_. She asked the owner once again if she could get the blue headphones earlier than in "a few months". He apologized, saying that the type she wanted was a quite rare model, and that she'll have to wait until the shipment arrives. He kindly offered though, a different model in the same shade of blue. She refused though, and just asked for the red ones of the same model. Red wasn't too bad, it actually sort of complimented her hair color.

As she exited the shop, the shop owner muttered something under his breath she could barely hear, "Strange. It's almost as if they're total opposites appearance wise, but exactly the same on the inside." She assumed he was just talking to himself, and left without much thought about it, without even the slightest idea that he was actually talking about her.

* * *

The next day, as she was walking down the hall while listening to some music, she unexpectedly witnessed those blue headphones she have been desperately searching for. They were being used by a boy with blue hair- who she has never seen before. She stared at him a bit too intensely, and he soon enough noticed her glare and looked up. He also noticed the red headphones around her ears. He tilted his head, slightly surprised to see somebody with the same model headphones as him.

They didn't say anything. They merely looked at each other straight in the eye. He looked, well, somewhat lonely in her opinion. But in a corner of her mind, she could not shake off the feeling that she felt very connected to him- not merely because of the same model headphones, but because of the look in his eyes.

Because well, in her opinion, his eyes reminded her of herself.

Did he feel the same? She couldn't tell, but she was sure he was analyzing her in someway as well. His gaze seemed to pierce into her soul, as if it was finding something inside her that he lacked, that he needed.

She would have said something, but gave up on the idea, as he didn't seem like a talker. How she sensed this, she didn't know herself, but it just seemed that way. Instead, she took out her music player from her uniform pocket. He did the same for some reason and took his gadget off his neck.

The NW-S20x series. Wow, that's really strange- she thought, they even had the same model music player. She gave a slight grin and offered a trade. He looked a bit fazed, but didn't give much objection, and handed his gadget to her. She did the same.

She examined his music player, and he did the same. To be honest, at first, he was quite surprised as her music tastes were somewhat similar to his (except with the few idol boy group songs that were latest craze, which he raised an eyebrow to). He looked up and glanced into her eyes.

Why was it that he felt like he was able to connect to her, even though they have never met before?

She offered a handshake, which he agreed to. They shook hands- and she smiled. He didn't smile, but he didn't frown either, which she took as a good sign. She left and walked down the hall.

He turned around and watched her skip down the hall with the new music player on play- she was stepping to the beat of the song he was just listening to. He had to admit, it was quite funny, and he actually even gave a slight chuckle.

Maybe, he thought, there was more that connected them than just the headphones.

* * *

"The blue headphones? Sorry, boy- you're out of luck. This girl just bought a whole batch of them the day the new shipment arrived. The next shipment doesn't come until the summer."

He asked who bought them. The owner gave a vague description of a pretty girl in a school uniform.

"She had this very redish shade of brown hair, and...oh yes, I remember her humming this song,"The owner replied and hummed a tune. A tune that sounded extremely familiar. It just happened to be that it was on the music player hung around his own neck. A certain tune from a popular boy band.

He sighed. Yes, there was certainly more to her than the headphones.

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

I don't usually make these sort of stories- it's just sort of like those...vague stories that aren't fluff, angst, crack, or anything in between. I'm guessing it's mostly due to the fact that these two will never encounter each other in a real game, plus the lack of dialogue between them.

Sorry about the lack of dialogue. I just thought it'd be a lot better without making the protagonists OOC with crappy dialogue. They're supposed to be silent anyways, so just...forgive me okay? :DDDD

Hm, I actually sort of like how this ended up. It's something I've never tried before, and well, I sort of like it. Maybe I'll try something like this again in the future.


End file.
